fantasy_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures in Repairing
Setting: Florrum, Star wars The two mechanics stepped out of the ship onto the ground. They had met each other earlier, while traveling here, and now argued as they walked. "Why are you following me?" Silvanstii asked the Shistavenen. Shiv walks in front of Silvanstii the Togorian and turns around."Now you're the one following." He said in a deep, gravelly voice. Silvanstii glares at him. "But that must mean we're headed to the same place. I work best alone.". "Boba hired us for a reason. We're two of the best mechanics on the planet. We have to work together. Shiv turns back around and walks forward. Silvanstii sighs, and then resigns himself to his fate. "Fine. I promise I won't eat you.". "Trust me, I would be the one eating." Shiv says with a chuckle. Silvanstii chuckles as well. "I'm not so sure about that....". Shiv glances down at Silvanstii's blaster. "I see you like...modifying.". Silvanstii looks up from the other gadget he had started fiddling with. "Yes? What about it? Is it bad for a mechanic to disect stuff like a scientist?". "Well youngling, when you're my age you will learn not to take things so seriously. I'm saying tinkering is good. It stimulates the mind. Something you need more of." Silvanstii's fur bristles, but he keeps his voice calm. "What did you mean by that?". "Your mind is still young and brash. You have much to learn about the galaxy. Stimulating your brain will help that." The grey haired Shistavenen says calmly. Silvanstii stops and looks back at his companion. "I think we're here." The two walk into the hanger. The ship is in bad shape. The left wing is nearly torn off . And the right side is almost completley gone. Shiv looks at the tattered ship and says his thoughts out loud. "This isn't going to be easy." Silvanstii's anger has completly evaporated. "I take that back. I'm glad for the help." Shiv laughs. "A little stimulation!" Silvanstii grins half-heartedly, "Yeah....this is going to be fun...". "What Boba will do to us if we don't finish it will be less fun." Shiv says honestly as he walks towards the left wing. Silvanstii sighs, and follows, pulling out a data card as he walks. "Yeah. At least the payment should be good, as long as he doesn't kill us instead of paying us.". "He's not that much of a coward." Shiv says with a smile. Silvanstii studies the blueprints of the ship. "You can never tell. The last major bounty hunter I worked for tried to kill me. I barely escaped that one unscathed." Shiv runs a paw along the metal wing, and then lifts it into the air using the Force. Silvanstii stares in suprise. Shaking his astonishment off, he pulls out welding torch and begins to climb. Shiv watches Silvanstii. "You've never seen a force-user? I know this is a dark time for us, but there still some out there." "I've seen force-users, but never in person. Do you want to bring that up a bit more?" Category:Side Quest